Guardian Angel
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #41- Teamwork, "Gokudera-ku---" GokuTsu


#41- Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Sorry, for the wait I had a concert this weekend!**

* * *

Tsuna shivered, opening the door to his bedroom. Looking towards the window and the 'scene' in front of him. Two of the four of his guardians that were in his room were sleeping. Gokudera at the table in the middle of his room with his head buried inside his arms, and Lambo laying on top of piled school books and Yamamoto and Ryohei were talking to each other on against his bed.

"Hey Guys." Tsuna said smiling. He walked over to the window and slid it shut, trying to not make a sound. He walked over to the closet and took out a five sets of blankets.

"Here, It's chilly. I haven't turned the heat on yet." He said, handing the fleece sheets to Yamamoto and Ryohei, then layed one on Lambo.

The brunette kneeled down to the sleeping Gokudera, he covered him, and moved stray silver hair from the peaceful face, gazing at it lovingly.

He leaned in closer, but before he knew what he was doing, he snapped himself back. Shaking his head from the ridiculous thought that they could ever be together.

The two guardians looked at each other knowingly, they nodded. Standing up, they dragged a unwilling Tsuna with them out to the hall.

"Sawada! We need to talk!" Ryohei spoke energetically, closing the door behind him.

Tsuna gaped in shock, "What are you guys doing?!" He said looking at the two. Yamamoto placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need some help. We're just… going to discuss the situation in the living room. Kay?"

"What…" Tsuna sighed before he could finish his question the two were already down stairs.

'What situation?!' He opened his door and looked to see if either of the two sleeping figures stirred.

"I'll watch your sleeping beauty. Just go down stairs." Reborn said irritated at the sight of Lambo sleeping on the books.

"Don't wake him, Reborn!"

"Don't tell me what to do, No-Good Tsuna!" The Arcobaleno said, kicking his student out of the room, and slamming the door shut.

The to-be boss pressed his ear to the door, hearing if there was any stir. With no sound, he eased his shoulders and continued down the stairs. Little did he know behind the door, his tutor had tied the two up, in which both struggling to get free.

---

Tsuna entered the living room, cautiously looking around, just in case of any traps. Seeing Yamamoto and Ryohei sitting at the table, Tsuna walked to the thermostat and adjusted the heat.

"Tsuna quickly we need to talk to you." Yamamoto spoke in his dead serious tone. the brunette hurried sitting down at the table.

"You like Octopus-head, Right?!" Ryohei said pounding his fist into the table, standing up.

Tsuna blushed at the sudden out burst, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." He said looking away, trying to suppress his blush.

Yamamoto shook his head, "Sorry Tsuna, That's not going to be enough." He paused, "C'mon can't you tell us? I mean we are friends, aren't we?"

The brunette was backed into a corner, he kept his eyes from traveling regretfully to the stairs. "I guess I do like Gokudera-kun." He turned to look the to in the eyes.

"I like him a lot." Yamamoto smiled his usual goofy smile, and pointed past his classmate.

"Don't tell us, Tell him." Tsuna's eyes widen as he turned around to find a beat up Gokudera behind him. He stood up and rushed to him.

"Gokudera-ku---" Getting cut off with a pair of lips and shoulder bringing him closer.

"I like you a lot as well, 10th." He said parting their lips, "And it's Hayato, for you."

Tsuna chuckled, "Tsuna, please." but his look changed when he saw small bandages on his forehead, he frowned.

"I.. They gave me the same treatment… except I fought back.. a little." Gokudera scratched the back of his head, while Reborn jumped on to Yamamoto's shoulder and scoffed, "Yeah more than a little."

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the waist, and kissed him deeply. The two teenagers broke apart when they heard a familiar giggle coming from the door way.

"Mom???!!!!!!"

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, So my next fic is going to be for -Iwonn- for her B-day! ****My friends told me that they were going to beat the person I like up, then i would be 'happening' to stroll by and be their guardian angel. So I had to write it down.**

**-Bows- Pleace Reiview, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
